


Acid Rain Sucks, Actually.

by Ding0Fish (orphan_account)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Other, This is short and kinda dumb idk, Yeah she says fuck in this one, go her tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ding0Fish
Summary: My excuse to write stupid cowgirl shit y'all :party:
Relationships: Skylla Koriga/MS Paint Adventures Reader, Skylla Koriga/Reader, Skylla Koriga/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Acid Rain Sucks, Actually.

“Aw, shit.” Skylla said under her breath as the first spattering of rain hit the roof. You looked up from the video on your phone at her. Skylla worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she stood, reaching for her jacket slung over the back of one of the mahogany chairs. 

“What is it?”

“The darn moobeasts ain’t in their sheds. Don’t wanna leave ‘em out in the rain now, do I?” Skylla's voice held mild frustration and she shoved her boots on with what was probably more force than necessary. “Gotta round ‘em up. Ladyy!” She called, one hand already reaching for the doorknob. A flash of pearly white smeared across your vision, and there was Ladyy. “C’mon now girl, we got work to do. You stayyin’ here sugar?” Skylla asked, adjusting her dirty old cowboy hat. (Ha. Fuck you, author says she has one.)  
You shook your head and stood, reaching to grab a jacket of your own. A windbreaker, to be more accurate. You shimmied into a pair of boots and shot your matesprit a thumbs up. Skylla smiled.  
  


-  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” You sprinted down the beaten dirt path. The devil planet rain hailed down on your back, your windbreaker sizzling in it’s valiant fight to not be eviscerated. Your skin was beginning to burn, and if you didn’t make it back to Skylla’s hive in time, you wouldn’t even have skin to burn. You’d successfully hounded the cattle in the furthest southern paddock into their shed and now you were legging it back like your life depended on it. Because it did. And the jacket didn’t do much to keep the frigid wind from biting at your skin, either. You passed another row of white fence and Skylla’s hive came into view. Heavens rejoice! Sweet release of not-death!

...Is what you would have said, if you didn’t trip on a rock and stack it face first into the sopping mud. Because of course you would. You wheezed, the wind in your lungs taking it as their queue to leave, which left you writhing onto your back and gasping for air. Your face burned and your vision was spinning. Turns out acid rain doesn’t stop sucking major ass if you mix it with mud. Scrambling about to pick yourself up again, you slipped once or twice in the mud like a newborn calf until you could stand once more. Your shaking, cold hands wiped the sludge out of your eyes, blinking and spitting until the taste of dirt was out of your mouth.

After staring vacantly ahead at the wood hivedoor like an idle sim, you wrapped your dirty hand around the door knob and stumbled inside. You were dripping wet and covered head-to-toe in mud, twigs, grass and other substances that you don’t really want to name. A mental note to apologize for dirtying the pretty wooden floorboards later crossed your mind. Skylla greeted you warmly from the kitchen, her back turned to you. “Welcome back, partner. Thanks for helpin’ me today buttercup, truly.” 

You could only croak incoherently in response, swaying a little on your feet in your painful daze. She made a curious noise, followed by the sounds of a frying pan being set down and heavy footfalls. Skylla's hands were warm against your chilly face, thumbing some of the mud away from beneath your eyes. 

You almost felt like one of those crusty-eyed dogs rich people have. _(E_ _ugh, gross...)_

“Jegus shit, darl’! What in the lusii-fuckin’ tarnation happend’t’ya?” Skylla gasped, inspecting your burnt and dirty face anxiously. She scooped you up and brought you to the lounge, setting you down gingerly. Her strong hands skimmed your form, checking for something, most likely an injury. Skylla was just caring like that.

You waved dismissively. “Didn’t get back in time, had a bit of a fall in the mud right before I opened the door. Turns out acid rain hurts more when you shove your face into a dirty puddle of the stuff. But, if you were wondering, yes the cattle are safely inside their sheds.” You said, chuckling wetly though the strain made you groan, holding your sore ribs with a grimace.

Skylla sighed, nibbling anxiously on the blue grass twig that seemed to always be present. “First order o’ business, let's getcha outta those clothes and into the trap.” She drawled, running a hand through her hair. You fumbled for the zip on your windbreaker. It jammed halfway down and you growled, frustrated, making Skylla snort and cover her mouth. You whined petulantly and let your hands fall to your sides. “Here, let me.” Skylla chuckled and gently pulled the zipper the rest of the way down, helping you shrug off the garment and everything else except your underwear.

Your skin felt unnaturally hot now that you'd warmed up, like sunburn or the feeling you get after you accidentally touch a boiled jug, a throbbing sting. Aggravated splotches covered majority of your skin, leaving you with a terrible urge to itch them like a dog with fleas. Skylla had caught your hands at least once or twice before you could, bless her heart. And god, your _face._ Hurt like a motherfucker, that's one thing for sure. At least you still had eyebrows!

God, how you would miss your arm hair. Here's hoping it grows back.  
  
The contrast of the chilled slime to your feverish skin was made you groan.

“M’sorry, sugar,” Skylla mumbled, “If I had’ve known it was gonna rain so heavilyy, I’d’ve never sent yyou out there.” A calloused thumb rubbed at the back of your comparatively smooth knuckles. You shrugged.

“It's not your fault. You couldn't've know about the rain, Skylla. Now get in this trap with me before I pull you in myself.”

Skylla ruffled your hair with a smile, “No can do sweetheart. I gotta make dinner first.” You whined, grabbing her hand before she could withdraw it and giving her rough palm a kiss.   
  
“Dinner can wait,” You said, pecking her hand again, "You don't want to leave little ol' me all on my lonesome, do you?" You sighed overdramatically and did your best to make a pleading expression. Skylla looked conflicted for a second before she gave in, heaving a sigh that tapered off into a chuckle.  
  
"Yy' got me there, buttercup. I'd be a devil of a matesprit to do that now, huh?" With that, Skylla began to unbutton her top and shuck off her chaps and pants. You grinned, satisfied, and sunk into the rectangular tub of soothing sopor slime. Skylla climbed in beside you, pulling you closer to her and nuzzling into the top of your head. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmk whatchu thought because i got a lotta fics to finish and post on dis account ;o)
> 
> also WOW am i tired its uhh. *checks green grandfather clock* 10:46pm at the time I'm writing this note? yeesh. So if theres any mistakes in this you know why.


End file.
